


Blurry Diamonds

by eylmao



Category: Blur, Marina & the Diamonds, Oasis - Fandom
Genre: 90's Music, Multi, Other, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eylmao/pseuds/eylmao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ehm yeah well this is a Blur/Marina and the Diamonds fanfic/roleplayinggame written by a friend of mine and me, and translated by me, so I'm sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes bc English is not my primary language. It finds place in the early 90's, starting in 1991. The parts from Marina's view were done by my friend, and the parts from Damon's view were done by me. It basically is a Marina/Damon pairing all the time, but there is some Damon/Graham,  Marina/Liam and Marina/Alex in it as well so I hope you kinda understand it bc I don't anymore. Have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: we have written several parts already but I have to translate all of them and that might take a while and I'm sorry for the delay that might occur sometimes.  
> FYI2: it's probs gonna be put online in different chapters so don't worry

★Marina:

Around half past nine in the morning I walked through the streets of London. It just stopped raining and every now and then you could see the sun peeking through the gray clouds. The weather wasn’t too great today, but it was alright for what I was used to. I took a sip of the coffee I bought on my way and pulled a funny face. The coffee wasn’t too good, but I was very tired and something told me that coffee was the only thing that could help me right now. I carried my umbrella under my arm and stuck in the sleeve of my red raincoat. When I walked past a bin, I decided to throw away the empty paper cup and I took a chewing gum to get rid of the disgusting taste in my mouth. Chewing on the minty gum I walked further. Not too much later I arrived at the record company I had to be at, and I took a deep breath. This was it, this was where I was supposed to be. The record company was located on a pretty old building. On the fronting stood in big letters the name of the record company; “EMI”. I opened the door and stepped inside. It looked very modern. White stairs, glass walls, but you could see something of the original old building as well. I walked up to the counter. There was sitting a woman in a very neat coat and suit reading a magazine. “Hello, I am Marina Diamandis and my artist name is Marina and the Diamonds. I’ve got an appointment.”

★Damon:

The door hit the wall with full force, causing me to emerge very sleepy from my bed. “What’s the emergency?” I asked sleepily. “WAKE UP YOU LAZY FUCK!” I yawned and rubbed in my eyes. “Jesus Christ, can’t you calm down? I just woke up man!” Graham grinned. “You did wake up though, didn’t you?” He walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. “We’re late man. Will you wake up Alex and Dave?” I hopped out of my bed. Yes, ofcourse, we were going to start recording our next album today. While scratching my balls I walked through the small hallway and stopped at a door, which had a “DON’T DISTURB” sign hanging on it. I decided to ignore the sign and walked into Alex’ room. “ALEX!” No reaction. There was a dirty pair of underpants lying on the floor and neat as I was, I picked it up. “Alex, wake up man. We’re late. Will you wake up Dave?” Alex moaned. I took it as a sign he understood what I just said. Not waiting for an answer I walked out of the bedroom, still holding the dirty underwear, and closed the door behind me. Something Graham still had to learn. Satisfied, I heard rumbling coming out of Alex’ room, which meant he woke up. I also heard quite a lot of swearing, so I surely wasn’t the only one with a huge hangover. On my way to the bathroom I grabbed a clean shirt and a pair of jeans out of a washing basket and I also threw the dirty underwear from Alex’ bedroom in a basket filled with dirty laundry. I took a look at myself in the mirror. Jesus Christ, I looked like crap. With my shoes still in my hand I walked into the kitchen, where Graham was preparing breakfast. There were sliced tomatoes lying on the kitchen dresser, and I couldn’t resist nicking a piece. “Damon!” Graham said accusingly. I just grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek, just like he did earlier that morning, and sat down at the breakfast table. Listening to the rumbling upstairs I took a sip of my freshly squeezed orange juice.

Not much later, we were all on our way to the EMI building. The sun was shining on our faces while we cycled through the streets of London. I happily looked around me. It was pretty cool to see all the people in motion, the day had started.

★Marina:

The woman smiled at me. “Okay, my dear. You’ve got an appointment with.. Anna Jackson. I’ll call her and make sure someone will pick you up. You can go and sit over there.” She had a very sweet sounding voice. I smiled back at her and sat down on one of the with leather coated chairs. They were really comfortable. Not that it actually surprised me. I took one of the magazines from the table next to me and looked in it. It was full of pictures of celebs, interviews and the latest gossips. I smiled when my eye caught an outfit, studded with diamonds. How relevant. I suddenly heard a lot of hard, male voices and I looked up quite disturbed. They reminded me of a bunch of students, the way they looked like. A blonde guy wearing a knitted sweater walked at the front, I just caught a beads necklace hanging around his neck and a ring in his left ear. He was quite attractive. He looked at me in a very arrogant way and frowned. I quickly looked back at my magazine again. That was Blur, I recognized them from MTV. Wow, I wouldn’t have thought that I would meet some famous people at the first day already. I sighed and turned my attention back on the magazine again. I could still hear the boys making jokes in the distance and talking to the receptionist. Not much later, they sat down next to me, still making stupid jokes. The receptionist walked up to me. “Mrs. Jackson is finishing her appointment now, she will be with you in about fifteen minutes. We’re sorry for the delay. Would you like some coffee or tea?” She was still smiling. I smiled back at her again and shook my head. I didn’t even mind sitting here waiting, reading the Vogue and listening to the boys. “No, thank you, it’s absolutely fine.” I said quietly.

★Damon:

There was a pretty, young thing with a magazine in het hand waiting in the EMI building when we walked in. I had never seen her before actually. She looked me straight in the eyes when we walked past and I stared back in a very arrogant way. Graham leaned towards me while we were waiting at the counter. "Not bad, what do you think?" I smirked. "Not bad indeed, but she might be a little bit too young." He nodded and looked at the receptionist who just walked in. "How nice to see you again, guys!" she smiled. "Back at you Lisa," I nodded, and I winked at her with a smirk on my face. Her cheeks turned red and she smiled shyly. "Well.. sit down, Jay can be here any minute." she said. "Do you want something to drink?" "Coffee would be nice." I smiled. "Coffee!" Lisa nodded and walked up to the girl and talked to her, but I didn't pay much attention to it. Graham handed me a magazine and I looked surprised at him. "Just have a look." he whispered. I sighed and opened the magazine at the exact right page. An interview with Justine Frischmann, ofcourse. What else would it be? Kinda curious, I started reading. •The young star talks about her breakup with Blur frontman Damon Albarn.• Oh well. •"It wasn't such a surprise Damon and I broke up, he didn't care about me anyway."• "YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS" I ripped the magazine in half in only one movement and threw it as far as possible away from me. I would've burned it if I could. The girl seemed very shocked and she stared at me. "How.. could she?" Graham sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah well, what do you do about it right?" I angrily looked at the magazine lying on the floor and I felt my eyes well up with tears. Why now, why here? Graham sighed again and hugged me tightly. "It's gonna be alright man, just believe me." He gave me a kiss in my cheek. "Well I'll just try to believe that then," I smiled weakly. Graham grinned and patted me on the shoulder. I suddenly realized that Alex, Lisa and Dave weren't the only ones watching. The girl with the magazine hadn't took her eyes off us for a single second and there was a man standing next to her. "Jay!" I shouted happyly, while I jumped up. "Nice to see you again man." Jay coughed. "Yeah. Come with me to the studio please."

★Marina:

Very shocked, I looked at the lad and my attention was fixed on the group for a while. I had heard about a breakup between Damon Albarn and another girl, but I didn’t know too much about it. This didn’t even have to be about that. I sighed and looked back at my Vogue; I didn’t want to get into things that weren’t even my business. The boys left and at that point there walked a woman up to me. “I’m here for Marina Diamandis!” she laughed. She looked very happy. I got the idea that she was somewhere in her forty’s. The woman had blonde curls, a small nose, full lips and almond shaped eyes. She wore very colorful clothes that looked absolutely great on her. “Hey that’s me!” I smiled back, not nervous anymore at all. The woman excitedly walked up to me. “Hello Marina. I’m Anna Jackson, just call me Anna. I will help you and record music with you, but of course I’ll show you around first. Come with me please.” I was flattered and followed her through the building. She showed me a lot of things; awards they had won, the toilets, studios.. it even seemed like she was proud at the toilets. At one point we arrived at a door and she listened for a while. “Sounds good!” she smiled. “We’ll just go inside.” She opened the door and I saw it was Robbie Williams. I looked surprised at him. We introduced ourselves to each other, Robbie was really nice. I had to sing a song and he said he really liked it and applauded. After that we walked further. We walked past a couple more doors. At one point I heard something that sounded a lot like the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Always liked them, and I was at their studio now. I heard Anthony Kiedis laughing and Anna opened the door for me for a little while. Anthony and the rest of the Peppers were really nice to me, but they had to leave really fast. “Okay, there aren’t really more people left here at the moment, but Blur. I believe you had seen them before? Would you like to have a look at their studio as well?” Anna laughed. I nodded and smiled back. “Yes, I’d like that!” She dragged me to Blur’s studio and knocked on the door. Within a few seconds one of the boys opened the door. “Oh hi!” he smiled. He took a long and interested look at me. “Come in, if you please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the summary at the beginning of the first chapter, along with some notes that might be of great importance. Not really, but.. it's cool to know I suppose.

★Damon:

"That went very well, guys!" I exclaimed happily. Graham smirked and carefully put his guitar down. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw him stroke the guitar gently, like it was a child or somethinf. The whole waiting scenario had been forgotten, fortunately. "Parklife!" I softly sang. Just when I had lit a cigarette, someone knocked on the door and I looked at Graham. He nodded and opened the door. "Oh hello, come in!" When he turned around he smiled suggestively at me. The girl from the waiting room stood behind him, accompanied by Anna Jackson. I simply couldn't tell her to fuck off. I nodded brusquely and sat down at the couch in the studio to take a last look at some of the lyrics. To my great annoyance the girl decided to sit next to me. There fell some ashes from my cigarette on my new shoes and I sighed. You had to be fucking kidding me, right? I bent down to swipe the ashes off my shoes and I dropped my lyrics when doing that. I sighed deeply and the girl started grinning. It was kinda funny indeed. Smirking I shook her hand. "Damon Albarn." Her cheeks turned red and she nodded. "Marina Diamandis." I closed one eye and took another drag of my cigarette. "Marina, that's a pretty name." Graham slumped down besides me and pulled the cigarette out of my fingers. "This nice young man is Graham Coxon." I sighed. Marina grinned when she heard his name and Graham rolled his eyes. "Apart from the fact he steals my fags, he's a great guy. Amazing in bed and a great cook aswell." Graham smirked, kissed me on the cheek and gave me my cigarette back. "Would you like some more coffee, babe?" he asked me with a deformed voice. I laughed and shook my head. "No, my dear. We need to get on recording, remember?" I sighed. "Would you like to.. stay and have a look, or do you need to get on?" I asked Marina. I winked at her and walked away. "Who knows, she might've liked me anyway. Definitely didn't hate me, which was a good thing already. As long as I didn't scare her with the scene Graham and I were playing.

★Marina:

I looked at Damon and Graham with raised eyebrows. Wow. I had started to wonder if they really were in a relationship. Oh well, what would it matter? I thought it was pretty cute, well, if it was real. Anna and I got up and I listened to Damon talking. I nodded when he told me about the short working days and smiled. "Yes, I'll be here tomorrow for sure." I answered. We greeted eachother and Anna took me to our own studio. "Well." she said with a wide smile. "This is where you will work, sing.. you can come here whenever you'd like to. Well.. you have to make an appointment first of course. Have you got any questions?" she asked. I shook my head. It was all crystal clear for me. She smiled. "Good! Well, we'll start recording tomorrow then. We'll also discuss about a photoshoot, you'll have to have something nice for the cover of your new album. Or did you have any other ideas?" I thought about it for a minute and nodded. "I had an idea.. but there will have to be a photo of it first. Some kind of drawing-like photo, that makes you wonder if it's a drawing or a photo. 20's or 30's style." I suggested. Anna looked at me enthusiastic. "That sounds great!" she exclaimed. "Okay. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Same time, same place.. I promise to actually be on time tomorrow." she smiled. We parted. I was really lucky with which record label had decided to choose me. I walked outside, on my way to the metro station.

★Damon:

We were just like a bunch of teenage girls, the way we stood in front of the EMI building, talking and smoking. As I already expected snatched Graham my cigarette out of my fingers just after I took the first drag. I grinned and lit myself a new cigarette. At this moment, I was far too lazy to keep on acting. I lumbered to our bikes with my cigarette in the corner of my mouth. "Shall we?" I asked them. Alex and Dave nodded and walked up to me, but Graham kept looking at the EMI building. He looked at me and took a few more quick drags of his cigarette. "The girl is still inside, right?" Half smiling, I looked at him. "Graham, do you like her, or are you planning to do something stupid to her?" He grinned and shook his head. "No, I don't like her." Oh, thank god. That meant no competition from his side. "What are you planning on then?" Graham shrugged. "Dunno. Well, let's just go? I was planning to make pasta or something." Alex groaned. "I don't want any more pasta, I'll just eat somewhere else then." "We'll put some extra cheese on it for you." I added with a mischievous grin. Alex hestitated, but Dave started talking now aswell. "Cheese Alex, CHEESE. Extra cheese, what else can a guy like you wish for?" Alex smiled and shrugged. "Oh well. Graham and Damon will be cooking then, fine." I looked at Graham. He smiled at me and nodded. "Yeah, sure!" I put my arms around him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Just in time for Marina to walk out of the building, watching everything. "Hey, are you done too?" I asked her happily. She smiled, nodded and grabbed hold of her umbrella a little bit tighter. "Shall we go?" asked Graham. "Yeah, fine." I waved at Marina and walked up to Alex and Dave, who had started to play I spy with my little eye out of boredom. I stepped on my bike with a big smirk on my face. This horrible week full of recordings might not even turn out that badly. I realized I looked forward to seeing Marina again, but did she even feel the same way about me?

★Marina:

I grinned over how Damon and the boys were acting, how Blur was acting. They could've been brothers, considering their behaviour. I said goodbye and walked to the metro, with which I had to travel. In the back of my head I had decided to wake up early tomorrow, so I wouldn't arrive too late or oversleep. Not like I'd actually arrived too late today, but hey. I arrived at my appartment, where Onyx, my cat, was waiting for me. "Hey sweetie!" I smiled. I hugged the kitten and fed her. Later on, I practiced some more for tomorrow. I was extremely bored. All my friends were busy working. The only thing I wanted to do right now was going out. Going out around 10 and coming back home at 5. I had actually just broken up with my ex-boyfriend, James. I wasn't really over it yet, but I knew he was no good. I sighed and decided to just forget it. While I walked to the fridge, I was thinking about Graham and Damon as a couple. They really looked and acted like a couple, but I wasn't sure if they really were yet. There was nothing in the fridge and I was too lazy to go grocery shopping. I decided to just order a pizza. That's how I ended the night, eating pizza. It was really boring for what I was used to. At 10, I decided to go to bed.

The next morning I woke up at 8 and I stepped out of bed feeling quite awake. I showered, got dressed, stood in the bathroom for half an hour too long, brushed my teeth and found out it was too late for breakfast already. Quickly, I grabbed something for Onyx and poured some water in her bowl. At the metro station I bought some sandwiches and a drink. I took a chewing gum again, put some perfume on and finally arrived at the EMI building. At my watch, I saw I had arrived 10 minutes early. Enough time for a cigarette. You couldn't smoke at the reception, so I just did it outside. And there I heard the boys from Blur arriving too.


	3. Chapter 3

★Damon:

To my big surprise, I didn't wake up in my own bed, but Graham's. I quickly took a peek under the blankets and sighed in relief. Thank God, we were still wearing our underpants. I softly poked Grahams shoulder. "Hmm?" "Did we.." I was looking for the right words. "Did we do anything last night? Anything special?" "What for? "GRAHAM, we're sharing a bed." Graham slowly emerged, yawned and rubbed in his eyes. "Nah. You had a nightmare or something and asked me if you could sleep in my bed." He hopped out of bed. "I'm gonna go downstairs. Do you want croissants or baguettes?" I smiled. "Whatever you want, man. Whatever you want."

After a nice breakfast, we were on our bikes, on our way to the EMI building. When we arrived there I saw Marina standing at the entrance, smoking a cigarette. I quickly jumped off my bike and dropped it onto the ground. "Hey!" She smiled and threw her cigarette on the ground. "Good morning! I'm sorry, but what was your name again?" I felt my cheeks slowly turn red. "Damon." "Ahh yes. And your boy friend?" In which way she meant was not completely clear, but it was clear who she meant. "Graham." Graham just came walking up to us at that moment and playfully smacked the back of my head. "You coming with me? I still have to tune my guitar." I smiled at Marina, said goodbye and followed Graham in to the building.

★Marina: 

I smiled back. It was pretty cute how he turned red, actually. I went inside the building too, Anna was waiting for me already. She said my timing was perfect and we walked to the studio together. Anna and I sat down at a desk together. “Right. First, I’d like to see what you can do. I’ve seen some things, but just sing for real. First I’m gonna see what it sounds like with piano. You’ve been through that, right? I think Rick is on his way, he can play piano. Which song are you gonna sing?” she asked. I thought for a while. “I would really like to start with I Am Not a Robot; I’ve got some struggles with that one. And after that I’d like to sing Hollywood.” I answered. And then Nick came. I Am Not a Robot went fine. Then there was a knock on the door and I answered. Wondering who it was. And it was Blur. Again. Surprised, I lifted my eyebrows and looked at Damon, who always seemed to be at front. “Hello..” I said, mildly surprised. Damon looked at me in quite a shy way. “We were wondering about your music..” he said pretty embarrassed, and he sort of reminded me of a school boy who asked a girl on a date. I smiled. “That’s fine. Please do come in!” Anna looked at them, she seemed pretty enthusiastic there were visitors now. “Sit down! Marina, you too. Are we gonna do Hollywood?” she asked, very happy and excited. I nodded, a little nervous. Nick the pianoman started playing and I started singing. “She is a Polish girl in America..”

★Damon:

Astounded, I looked at Marina. She sung at the top of her lungs and at the top of her voice. It sounded absolutely amazing. When I looked around me, I saw the guys looked at her the same way. I grinned and winked at Marina, who just looked at my direction.  
When - not much later - she was done, I waited for the sign of the record guy and started clapping. “That was amazing!” I exclaimed enthusiastically. Marina smiled and shyly looked at the floor. “Thank you.” Anna came walking towards us. “AMAZING!” she said exuberantly. “Well, I think we’re done for today. I will see you tomorrow!” Happily surprised, I looked at Marina. “You’re done too?” At that moment there came a “DAMON!” from the other corner of the studio. “We’ve still got to go grocery shopping for tonight. We were gonna cook for Alex and Dave because we couldn’t yesterday. By the way, they left already. Well, at least we’ve still got each other.” After those words he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I nodded. I had no idea if you could actually refer to Graham as a cockblocker, but he definitely ruined the moment. Marina looked at me. “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?” I nodded again and walked towards the door. Right at that moment the best idea ever popped up. “Do you feel like having dinner at ours tonight? We live nearby.“ Graham looked at me with raised eyebrows. “That wouldn’t be a problem, would it?” I asked. “Yeah if you want it.. I don’t mind.” he answered, shrugging. “NICE! Well, what is your answer?” The last part was aimed at Marina. She slowly opened her mouth. “Yeah, sure!” Happily, I looked at her. “Well. You can sit on the back of my bike, or I will jump on the back of Grahams bike and let you cycle. What do you say?” She smiled. “I will be your luggage. I have never cycled through London before.” I grinned. “That’s alright. After you, ma’am.” I said while I held the door open for her.  
When we stood outside the building I reached into my pocket, for my cigarettes. With one in the corner of my mouth I held the pack open for Marina. “You want one?” She nodded and carefully picked one out of the pack. “Thanks.” As soon as I lit mine, Graham grabbed it out of my hands. I sighed. “WELL then! You could’ve asked it at least?” Graham grinned, jumped onto his bike and drove away at the speed of light. “SEE YOU AT HOME!” he yelled. I shook my head and laughed. “Well then. You comfortable?” “Yep!” I took a deep breath and stepped onto my bike. Woah

★Marina: 

I carefully sat down at the back of Damon's bike, after which he started cycling. I took a few puffs of my cigarette and looked at Damon. "Here, you can have it." I said. I handed him the cigarette. After a little while we had arrived and I looked at the house. It looked cute. It looked like it was cosy inside, and when we got inside I saw it was kind of a mess. Oh well, what did you expect with four guys living in a house together? I smiled at Damon. I could hear the TV somewhere, it was probably a children's program. If they even watched those. I smiled at Damon again, who was looking around as well. He seemed a little shy. "Nice house!" I managed to say. Together we walked into the living room, where Graham was watching a cartoon. First, he looked at us, then he just looked at Damon. "Hey honey, we still gotta do the groceries." he said, smiling. He slowly got up from the couch. "Shall we do that like now?" he asked. Damon looked at me. "You wanna go with us? In that case you can choose what we're gonna eat. Oh, and do you wanna go clubbing with us later on, when Alex and Dave are back home?" he asked. I was a little surprised he seemed to want to have me around him all the time. I blinked and smiled again. "Sounds great!" "Let's go to the supermarket!" Graham exclaimed happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao it took me a year to update this.... but here u go....... anyway thanks for the views/kudos nd shit so far!!

★Damon:

It was pretty busy in the supermarket, and we lost Graham somewhere around the apples. “BUT THEY’RE SO SHINY!” “We still have apples, come on.” When we arrived at the checkout, it was only a matter to move the groceries from the shopping cart onto the checkout line, and to carry them out of the store because Graham forgot the shopping bags. When we arrived at our bikes I hit Graham with a cucumber, which then broke in half. Graham stood on the sidewalk flabbergasted, looking at the broken cucumber on the ground, and then looking at the piece of cucumber still left in my hand. Just as he was about to say something, we heard a hiccuping sound behind us. Marina just stood there laughing with her eyes closed and her hand in front of het mouth. “Are you alright?” I asked her. She nodded. “You.. you guys are such a funny couple!” Graham and I grinned simultaniously. “I know!” Graham said, after which he gave me a kiss on my cheek. “But hey, Alex and Dave are probably waiting. Let’s go.” 

“That was delicious!” Marina put her fork and knife down and cleaned her face with a napkin. I smiled. “You think so?” I asked, just as Graham did. Marina laughed. “Yes, I do. I couldn’t have done a better job myself. Graham got up to take the plates to the kitchen. “Alex and Dave don’t either, so that’s why Damon and I cook most of the time.” “HEY!!” protested Alex and Dave. I grinned and focused on them. “It’s true, as soon as you guys use the kitchen the house will be on fire.” Dave got up. “Well, in that case.. Alex and I will make the coffee, to show you guys we’re perfectly capable of using the kitchen.” Alex looked up. “I won’t be making any coffee?” “Oh hell you will.” Dave dragged him in to the kitchen. I grinned and glared at the opposite of the table, where Marina was seated. Apart from the bickering in the kitchen it was surprisingly quiet. Marina sighed. “You guys live here quite nice, but.. doesn’t any of you have a girlfriend?” My face darkened. “I used to, but.. that didn’t end well, and..” Graham walked into the room. “And then we ended up together!” I burst out laughing. “Yeah, that’s one way to explain it. Do you want to leave right after the coffee or just watch TV for a bit?”


End file.
